Conventionally, estimates of the orientation of a mobile device with respect to a vehicle rely on information from inertial sensors of the device, such as an accelerometer. For example, some conventional techniques for estimating the orientation of a mobile device use output from the accelerometer of the device during a period of time when the device is believed to be traveling in a straight line.